A feller buncher is a type of harvester used in logging. It is a motorized vehicle with an attachment that can rapidly cut and gather (or bunch) the trees. The harvesting attachment consists of a tree-grabbing device and an associated cutting means. The usual tree cutting means comprises a circular saw, being a circular metal disc with cutting teeth arrayed about the circumferential periphery of the disc.
Feller buncher cutting teeth are replaceable, in that each cutting tooth is bolted to a tooth holder, being a projecting mount tang located at the circumferential periphery of the disc and having a hole therethrough. Known cutting teeth typically have four cutting edges arranged in a square, such that, as one cutting edge becomes worn, the tooth can be manually turned in 90 degree increments (by loosening and then re-tightening the tooth bolt), so as to move another of the cutting edges into the cutting position.